


THE END OF SUMMER

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: “这是容易动情却并不精于此道的少年人独有的天分。”





	THE END OF SUMMER

**Author's Note:**

> “这是容易动情却并不精于此道的少年人独有的天分。”

01

“自己来，还是我帮你？”  
瞧了瞧神色淡然的门矢士，庄吾自知已经没有退路，深吸了一口气，转过身去背对视线一直黏在他身上的男人，指尖爬满了肉眼可见的颤抖，无力感从他的心里冒出来，跟着血液流向全身，成为实质。

站在床边，庄吾闭着眼睛，双手犹疑着解开身上的衣服，一件又一件，最后只剩下一道防线。拉上窗帘的昏暗房间里，光影之间界限模糊，少年裸露的背脊触感如同丝绸，其上拘谨颤抖的蝴蝶骨暴露出年轻躯体中不可言谈的禁忌。

锁骨瘦削凛利，一举一动间呈现着极易被折断的脆弱质感。庄吾缩了缩肩膀，正要去拿床上的礼服，可弯腰的动作却被门矢士阻拦，而内裤的边缘被指腹摸索之后遭到了入侵。

“……？！”  
被钳制在怀里，庄吾让人摸得身体有些发抖，他只能捏住罪魁祸首的手腕，试图让他停下。  
“这个也得脱了。”  
面不改色心不跳的男人贴着庄吾的脸完完整整地讲完了这句话，丝毫不介意对方突然僵滞了许多的动作，然后从床上一堆东西里翻出了白色的蕾丝吊带袜和女士内裤。

停了两秒用来确认自己眼睛没出问题的庄吾以一种视死如归的语气开了口： “……礼服很长吧？”  
“是很长。”  
“那为什么连里面都要穿得那么认真？”  
说这话时少年颇有些咬牙切齿，而且声音越压越低，如果不是两人身体紧贴着，门矢士几乎很难听清他究竟说了什么。  
感受着能透过两人接触的地方传达的心跳，男人很干脆地告诉他，因为礼服是高开叉的。

浑身赤裸着坐在床上，庄吾后背抵着门矢士的胸膛，被人整个圈在了怀里。少年双腿曲起，为了避免更多冗长又无意义的博弈拉扯，他选择顺从。  
触感柔软的轻纱被人双手撑开，从脚踝处慢慢上滑，在到达腿根时，庄吾没来得及抬起身体，就被拖着臀部微微离开了床面，温热的手掌完整地贴覆上去，陌生的触感随后代替了这种肌肤相贴。  
尽管这料子已足够精细，带来的摩挲感也降到了最低，可一旦有所动作，被磨蹭到的性器仍旧会受到刺激。试探性地扭动腰肢，细微却又密集的感觉让庄吾喉咙里咕哝出一声无奈的叹息。

丝袜从足尖开始缓慢往上提，柔滑腻人的一层在皮肤上铺展开来。男人手上骨节轻轻重重地在腿上擦过，庄吾眼睛里就这么刻下了这说不清意味的抚摸。似乎是为了防止出现褶皱带来的不适，门矢士的手一遍遍抚过少年的腿部曲线，揉捏拉扯，而脚踝和腿弯则受到了重点照顾。  
宽大的手掌是温度集中的地方，如同点燃了一小簇火苗，被其触碰时隐隐发烫。隔着一层薄到透明的纱，庄吾身上传来的酥麻感把被抚摸的每一刻都放缓放慢，可心跳却往相反的方向奔去，狂跳不已，似乎没有止息。

门矢士在买丝袜的时候刻意选择了不那么刚刚好好合适的尺寸，眼下的情况也正如他预料的那样。丝袜边在庄吾的大腿上轻微下陷，勒出点点肉感，而没有那么绷紧的吊带除了防滑以外丝毫影响不到观感。

属于男性的坚硬线条还没有在躯体上彻底烙下痕迹，庄吾仍旧介于两个极端的正中，纤细又柔韧。镂空饰有花纹的部分平整地贴着他的胯骨，门矢士的手在上面游移片刻，不再多做什么。

离开男人怀抱的少年此刻看上去自在了许多，他坐在床上，伸手摩挲身上那对他而言带着未知色彩的薄丝袜。然后他抬头看正站在一边，从盒子中拿出高跟鞋的门矢士，说：“你还真是熟练啊，对于这种事情。”嘴角扯出暧昧又模糊的笑容，庄吾的语气让人摸不着头脑，“是吧，门矢先生？”

门矢士当然听得出弦外之音，少年话中尽量掩盖的酸涩在空气中飘，被他呼吸到之后却被转化成了带有撒娇意味的弯弯绕绕。蹲下身，他的视线是双手，再次抚摸庄吾的腿，被丝袜包裹在内的小腿看上去有圆润清瘦的模样，如同少女。

“可惜还没人能让我这么做过，时王。”  
伸手握住庄吾的脚踝，门矢士不急不慢的引导对方将鞋穿上。绸缎覆面的高跟鞋上没有任何装饰，简洁干脆，但是穿上它不管进入宴会大厅，亦或是踏上昂贵柔软的地毯都不会有一丝违和感。  
直到确保它们安稳的与双脚契合，男人才起身，并且伸手将还有些不习惯的少年扶起。

有一部分重量需要靠门矢士来支撑，庄吾倒也算心安理得地半倚靠在他身上，稍高一些的视角让他可以更方便的看着对方的眼睛。  
“说这种话的时候要好好叫我的名字。”  
笑了一声，男人不再接话，而是将礼服展开，一点点帮少年穿上。

酒红色的挂颈式曳地礼服，愈往上颜色愈深，与门矢士的丝质品红衬衣很搭。  
更妙更遭的地方庄吾也是在穿上之后才知道。礼服的后背处省去了大块的布料，这让他的肩膀到脊柱线的底部，尽数裸露在外。最后一点余地是被腰部白色蕾丝环绕的部分，它堪堪停在礼服剪裁处的边缘地带。  
开叉的地方则暗藏着设计师的小心机，站着不动时，什么看不到，可走起路来时，纤长的双腿就会在摇曳的裙摆下若隐若现。

手有意无意地搭在庄吾后背上，指腹顺着脊柱线慢慢向下抚摸，然后在禁区线处停了下来。

就算是没有完全长开的少年人，肩宽多少也会与女性有异，而搭在身上的蕾丝斗篷小外套则恰好解决了这个问题，巧妙的视觉差完美抹掉了其中的不足。  
白皙的皮肤包裹着骨架，少年人身型纤细，这样的装扮不会让他看上去十分臃肿，反倒显出了一种介于成熟与青涩之间的禁忌感。

被门矢士搂在怀里，庄吾平坦的胸部如同刚刚发育的少女般，被他来回扫视。  
“怎么了，不满意？”  
话虽然这么说，少年脸上却满是笑意，带着几分揶揄的意思。

突然被人用力捏了一下半边臀肉，庄吾没忍住差点惊叫出声，脸上原本的幸灾乐祸消失了，他半羞半怒地瞪了一眼看上去就心情愉悦的门矢士。

“不，刚刚好。”

距离舞会开始还有几个小时，庄吾需要一些时间来复习和适应穿着高跟鞋的舞步。

02

年轻的魔王梦中再次出现来自未来的骑士，异类骑士也在他们的时间里随之现身。  
在查明变身者的具体身份后，庄吾一行人决定潜入其举办的舞会去调查。

但是在决定各自要扮演的角色时，出现了分歧。

因为门矢士也加入了这次行动，所以导致原定让月读选一位男伴，其余人去假扮侍应的计划泡了汤。作为世界的破坏者兼职合格的情人，门矢士在选女伴时，目光直接略过了在场的唯一一位女性，直接锁定在了庄吾身上。

最后这一决定无痛通过，月读松了一口气，有些担心地跟着拒绝合作，但是在安排下不得不待在一个小队的沃兹和盖茨。

03

踏入宴会厅，庄吾挽着门矢士的手，两人姿态亲昵。带上假发，上了淡淡一层妆的少年几乎看不出原来的样子，也找不出违和感，既可爱又漂亮，即使有些高挑，也绝不会让人轻易怀疑他的性别。

淹没在衣着华丽的人群中，挽着门矢士手的“少女”仍旧在一小段时间里成为了人群视线的中心。为了方便观察，也是为了不让庄吾一直维持着紧绷的状态，男人带着他到了大厅的角落。随后，他们与盖茨一行人各自确认了动向，说好除非有情况发生，否则不再有太过明显的接触。

隐藏着打探的视线不断从举止优雅矜持的男男女女身上滑过，可几乎没有任何人露出破绽，就好像每个人都是真的想要享受这场夜晚的盛宴一般。

直到音乐响起，所有人都携着自己的同行者步入舞池，两人也没有发现什么异样，只好随着人群一起开始跳舞。

庄吾并不笨，而且因为之前已经练习过很多次，此刻他并没有犯错，可是在这样的场景下，被声色光影包围着，有什么东西在隐隐变化着，不太一样了。门矢士投注于他的目光带着如有实质的专注，这让平日里习惯了两人势均力敌拉锯战的人多少有些无法适从。

拘谨地缩起肩膀，庄吾收敛了自己的视线，不再那么直白地对上门矢士的眼睛。没有刻意上过腮红的面颊隐隐晕出了红色，若是此刻把头发别到耳后，可能会发现同样不平静的耳朵。

他的样子让人尝到了意想不到的甜头。

微微抿起的双唇，颤抖着却不易被察觉的指尖，因为躲避对视而垂下的眼睑，柔软的睫毛在脸上撒下的阴影时隐时现。  
这是容易动情却并不精于此道的少年人独有的天分。

青涩的果实散发出奇异的芬芳。让人受到某种蛊惑与暗示。

时间被安排得井然有序，在舞会结束之后是晚宴时间。

原本结伴的人大半四散开来，各自回到了属于他们的社交圈内。庄吾两人找了机会和盖茨他们通信，确认了异类骑士的行踪后就离开了大厅，往约定好的会面地点走去。

为了方便走路，出来之后，庄吾将略长的裙摆拢在了怀中，不再挽着门矢士的手。然后他将脚上的高跟鞋脱下，一手捞着裙摆一手提着鞋子，视线突然矮了一大截。

隔着一层薄薄的丝袜踩在冰凉的地板上，庄吾没忍住蜷缩起了脚趾，然后他抬头看着似乎正在等他的门矢士，小声开口：“我们走吧。”

接过庄吾手里的鞋，门矢士没有过多的表示，就这么让庄吾跟在后面，偶尔在对方快滑倒时伸手扶一把。

04

他们到达的时候，沃兹、盖茨已经和异类骑士打得难舍难分了，月读站在一旁，因为没有带备用的衣服，侍应的装扮还规矩的待在她身上。

庄吾迅速加入了战斗，但显然门矢士没有这种打算，他靠在墙上，一边关注战况一边把玩着手中的鞋子。

“你不去帮忙吗？”  
“你觉得他们三个还打不过一个异类骑士？”面对月读的质疑，门矢士直接答了一个反问句，“而且我只说来调查，可没说要做别的。”  
月读知道争论下去也不会有结果，干脆不再继续招惹这位，直接站在了一边观察战场中心。

异类骑士照常在快要被打败时让时劫者救走，各自有所负伤的三人随后也纷纷解除了变身，可唯独庄吾看上去不太对劲。变身一解除，他就支撑不住了跪了下去，一旁的沃兹和盖茨则连忙靠近查看他的状况。

体温升高，浑身上下的皮肤都透出了一层异常的嫣红，庄吾被沃兹扶着，头昏脑涨，喘息一下又一下如同浸了水般沉重。来自微妙部位的胀痛正在试图瓦解他的抵抗和神志。

把人从沃兹怀里抢了过来，门矢士把刚才庄吾用来格挡攻击的右手抬起，不出所料，手腕处已经出现了一片不太妙的颜色，浑浊青紫如同扎了根的枝桠般蔓延开，中心位置处的伤口正往外渗血。

庄吾的掌心发热滚烫，汗液一滴滴地密集地挤出，摸上去又湿又黏，就像沾了满手的蜜糖，他倒是乖巧地任人拿捏，门矢士此时相比起来较低的体温让他觉得舒服，熟悉的气息也让人下意识想要靠近。  
见庄吾不断往怀里蹭，门矢士心里也有了数，直接抱着人站起，什么交代都不给就想走。

“你要带着我的魔王去哪？”  
站在沃兹面前也仍旧把持着身高和气势的优势，门矢士不咸不淡的看了他一眼，轻而易举地明白了对方的心思，但是也懒得戳穿，径直从他旁边走过，然后说：“去一个你绝对不想跟过来的地方。”

丢下沉默的三人在原地大眼瞪小眼。

05

庄吾和门矢士自从踏进这个地方之后就再也没有摄入过任何食物与水分，一来是谨慎，防止不测，二来目的也不在于此。排除了这种可能之后，唯一剩下的就只有来自那个异类骑士的攻击。

少年手上的伤痕已经愈合，青紫混杂的色块也有了消退的迹象，可身体的高热却丝毫没有改变。

夜晚已经开始，而宴会厅中人群的狂欢也才开了头。所有流程都被安排好的情况下不会有人在乎一个从头到尾都没露过面的主人，更不会有人在意途中消失的两位宾客。

到了顶层的休息室，门矢士顺手反锁，环视周围之后将庄吾放在了沙发上。

因为部分毒素的消失，庄吾此时倒是找回一些神志，可情欲却仍旧汹涌地燃烧着，无法扑灭地燃烧着。他现在看上去很糟糕，假发因为磨蹭过而像是遭到蹂躏，面颊通红，视线无法聚焦，微启的双唇在刚才已经被他咬出了血一样的红。  
不知道值不值的庆幸，少年身上的礼服除了褶皱以外没有异样，甚至帮他遮盖了一些难以言明的隐秘。

一开始并不打算把庄吾剥光，门矢士直截了当地把裙摆掀起，解开吊带将那已经湿得不成样子的内裤脱了，轻易地借着水液的润滑插进去两根手指，进进出出之间开始发出咕啾的水声，被戳弄前列腺的动作施弄得舒服了，少年诚实地开始呻吟。

双手双脚都缠上了门矢士，庄吾扭动腰肢配合的吞吃时不时将内壁撑开来的手指，脑子昏昏沉沉的，只知道承担快乐，如同掉进漩涡无力抵抗，只好随波逐流的落难者。

毒性作用让润滑比以前的每一次都要更顺利，甚至让这一举动显得有些可有可无。可直到确认插入不会带来过大损伤的时候门矢士才把手抽出来，尽管他的耐性已经让庄吾无意识地邀请消耗殆尽。  
硬热的阴茎在穴口处磨蹭，对准后就毫不犹豫地捅了进去。

高热的甬道又湿又软，蠕动着欢喜着迎接一次又一次近乎凶狠的撞击。庄吾勾着门矢士的脖子，眼泪不知道是被快感逼出来的还是别的什么刺激，不间断地冒出来爬了满脸，留下光色描摹下隐隐发亮的泪痕。

凑上去的少年如愿以偿地得到一个吻，唇蜜的香味在纠缠时混入其中，让这个原本充满了发泄意味的唇舌相交多了几分甜腻与绵软。  
被搅着口腔缠着舌头的庄吾身体软成了一滩水，无法呼吸却又被门矢士亲到舌根发麻，闭着眼睛仍旧能感觉黑暗在急促的收紧，就像他的身体。

一吻结束后，庄吾绷直了身体，大口吸进新鲜的空气，硬极的性器颤抖着射出了白浊。后穴因为高潮痉挛着，不断蠕动挤压仍旧在后穴里进出碾压的茎身。

“啊……哈啊……！！等、！”释放过后清醒卷土重来，虽然在眼下暂时失去了效用，却也足够让庄吾吐出一字半语，也证明这种方式对于解毒是有用的。  
“终于醒了啊，时王。”刻意在敏感点上重重地磨蹭，激起一阵止不住的战栗之后才往深处去，门矢士任由对方抱着自己，伸手抚上他的侧脸，动作看似粗鲁却细致地擦掉了依附在上面的眼泪。

睁眼看清了门矢士的脸，庄吾听着近在耳边的声音，四肢百骸都被超载的快感盈满，沉重无比，他甚至没有多余的力气去开口，在对方的冷静自持里挑刺。

暗色的礼服内侧粘上精液，颜色对比极其扎眼，透露出情色意味，可不会有人在这种时候给予它注意力。

抱着射出了第二次后浑身开始发软的庄吾，门矢士走到一直没有拉上窗帘的落地窗边，把人抵在了冰凉坚硬的透明物上。

失去吊带束缚的丝袜有了下滑的迹象，可是庄吾无力去顾及，清醒回炉的如今，他更担心底下有人经过，尽管他身上仍旧穿着来时的礼服，可那昂贵又柔软的布料此刻起不了任何作用，在乳肉贴上玻璃时还带给他一种隔靴搔痒的模糊痛感。看上去凌乱且生满了褶皱，似乎正大声地宣布着它的所有者穿着它做过爱。

后穴被继续进出着，甜美的酥麻感冲击着大脑皮层，这转移了一部分庄吾的注意力。而门矢士一手握着他的腰侧，一手则撩起裙摆摸上了大腿根部，有些强硬地插进了丝袜里，那动作除了他之外没人说得清究竟是要给庄吾脱下还是穿上。

从上往下看去，没有照明的花园黑压压的一片，而休息室里只开了一盏作用有限的灯，如果有人抬头看，估计也只能看到交叠的两个模糊身影，剩下的需要全靠脑子里的想象来完成。

手伸进礼服内，门矢士施加上去的抚摸全部落在了庄吾的胸与乳肉上。覆盖着薄茧的指腹轻车熟路地一寸寸开启本不该拥有快感的地方，在顶端扣弄磨蹭，直到它完全硬挺便开始照顾起了乳晕和另外一边。

翻过庄吾的手，手腕已经恢复了原来的模样，仍旧纤细白皙，看不出任何怪异之处，如同之前要根植进他体内的毒只是一场幻觉。在他迎来第三次释放时，门矢士才掌握好自己的节奏，拔出后射在了那光裸的背上。

06

缓过来想要清理痕迹的庄吾发现几乎所有证据都留在了自己身上，不管是门矢士的还是他的。  
看了一眼举止节制毫不狼狈的男人，再看看自己，简直一塌糊涂，庄吾瞧着那身黑色的西装，想了想还是下不去手，只能有些刻意地把背上没擦干净的精液糊在了门矢士脸上。

鼻腔里扯出拉长了的哼声，门矢士将东西擦掉之后神色未动，走过去拿起了刚才被他扔在一边的内裤，虽然已经干了大半，但硬穿上去多少会让人觉得不舒服。可他还是故意拿到了庄吾面前，问了一句：“还穿吗？”  
不知道这其中含义的少年就算防守再严密也免不了百密一疏，下意识摇了摇头。

“等、不…不穿了吗？”声音里满是不可置信，庄吾再次抬头看向门矢士的时候发现对方正仔细地把从他身上脱下来的内裤折好。  
伸手阻止了门矢士的动作，庄吾指尖都战栗着，本就流失了力量的身体一阵阵抽痛发软。他的羞耻心再次以超负荷的状态运作起来，几乎就要把人逼疯。  
“你不是说不想吗。”  
说话语气云淡风轻的，男人似乎在说一件完全不需要在意的小事。

“可……！”  
支支吾吾了半天，嘴巴开开合合又一个字都没挤出来的庄吾突然被门矢士凑到面前来，两人贴得极进，彼此的呼吸似乎正在交换。  
“或者，要我把它丢在这里吗？”满意地看着庄吾的脸色变得更红，门矢士扯出一个笑容，“我倒是不介意…就是不知道被别人看见了该怎么办呢？”  
“…那就还给我！我穿！”  
轻巧地躲开庄吾抢夺的动作，门矢士把折叠好的布料收进了裤袋中。  
“很可惜，我现在觉得你还是不穿比较好。”俯下身，门矢士的手撩起庄吾的裙摆，在被丝袜覆盖的大腿处的揉捏之后，将吊带再次系了上去，然后把裙摆放下。

庄吾脸上原本就不浓的妆已经掉光了，违和感却没有从任何一个细节中蹦出来，除了已经以真替假的头发。多少还是帮他整理了一下，看上去没有那么乱糟糟的，门矢士戳了戳他似乎鼓起来的腮帮子，用有些哄孩子意味的语气对他说：“走吧，魔王，该回去了。”

当然，这位有爱心的前辈目前对于自己因为沃兹在常磐顺一郎那里告状而被记了一笔的事情一无所知。


End file.
